


all my love's wrapped in shades of red

by bloodroots



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dom/sub, I almost forgot, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Pet Names, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Spanking, Subdrop, but only for a minute, i got this idea from that one video, in this scene, i’ll explain that in the preface note, of jongho spanking wooyoung on that hotel bed, please always use aftercare you deserve it, slight - Freeform, that video lives in my mind rent free, the other members are only mentioned sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodroots/pseuds/bloodroots
Summary: jongho and wooyoung keep a very strict schedule. every friday night, wooyoung kneels in front of jongho and tells him everything he did wrong that week. in turn, jongho spanks him until he drops far enough into subspace that he can't remember ever being bad. they'd say the system works pretty well. most of the time.ORwooyoung tends to feel guilty about things he does wrong so jongho spanks him until he drops so wooyoung can forget to beat himself up about it
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	all my love's wrapped in shades of red

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by [this video](https://twitter.com/yunsanhwas/status/1129559697164521472?s=20>this%20video</a>%20of%20jongho%20spanking%20woo%20%0A%0Aand%20<a%20href=) of jongho spanking wooyoung 
> 
> and [this video](https://twitter.com/jh_vocals/status/1191759061630562305?s=20) of jongho calling wooyoung his baby
> 
> i am so sorry if this sucks i am terrible at writing dialogue and intimate scenes   
> 
> 
> *SAFEWORD USE*  
> a safeword is used to pause the scene but the situation is discussed and understood by both parties before they both consent to continuing the scene. 
> 
> please use safewords and know that they’re incredibly important for everyone’s safety. have fun and be safe.

“alright, baby, you know what to do.” jongho said, his voice low and calm to try and soothe the shaking boy in front of him. 

wooyoung nodded, slowly dropping to his knees between jongho’s legs, resting his hands on his own thighs as jongho moved his own hands up to rest in wooyoung’s hair; brushing the strands off his temples. wooyoung’s breath hitched when jongho’s hand trailed down to rub the back of his fingers against his cheek, looking down at wooyoung with complete love and adoration. wooyoung felt his throat get tight but shook it off, leaning into jongho’s touch. 

“that’s good, darling, you’re so good for me.” 

wooyoung’s eyes rolled back in his head at the praise, his fingernails digging into the bare skin of his thighs. jongho chuckled warmly, moving to cradle wooyoung’s face in his palms, his thumbs rubbing slow shapes into his cheekbones. 

wooyoung had always loved being praised, loved hearing how good he was at something or how pretty he looked, but especially so from jongho. in turn, jongho loved showering his baby in compliments, seeing the blush on his cheeks and how his lips pulled into a wide smile as he tried to hide his face in jongho’s neck made the younger want to do it even more. 

though wooyoung loved being praised both in and out of bed, praise while he was in this position was solely for comfort. these sessions were about comforting wooyoung and calming him down, soothing his worries and anxieties so he could rest and get back to being his happy, bubbly self. sometimes, wooyoung would get in his head about mistakes he would make during practices or little arguments he’d get into with the other members and he needed help to get himself out of that negative headspace. that’s where jongho came in. 

“are you ready to start, sweetheart? ready to show me how you are on your best behaviour?” jongho asked, tilting wooyoung’s chin up so their eyes could meet. 

“ye-yes, s-sir.” wooyoung whispered, his cheeks already tinting with a rose coloured blush. 

jongho frowned, tilting his head slightly as he watched wooyoung’s face for any signs of discomfort. 

“darling, if you feel unsafe or nervous we can always wait on the scene for later. don’t push yourself.” jongho said. 

wooyoung dropped his chin to his chest, squirming around at the thought that he’d already somehow messed up the scene. he didn’t want to _stop_ , he was just kind of nervous about how long his punishment would be this time. he’d swore at seonghwa hyung on tuesday and made practise run late the next day because he couldn’t stop fooling around with san and yunho in the back of the practise room. hongjoong and yeosang had scolded him for both instances but wooyoung knew the real punishment began and ended with jongho. 

“i’m just–just nervous, that’s all! i promise! i can take the punishment, don’t even worry about me! i was bad, let me make it up to you, sir! i’ll be so—“ 

“wooyoung, i’m calling yellow.” 

wooyoung’s mouth snapped closed, tears starting to burn the back of his eyes at the realisation that he’d messed up the scene twice in one night. surely jongho would punish him more than he already had planned and then realise that wooyoung was too much work to deal with and leave him. his nails dug into his thighs again, a sob ripping past his lips when he felt jongho stand up. 

**_he’s gonna leave, he’s leaving and never coming back, leaving for good_** , wooyoung’s brain shouted at him. but wooyoung couldn’t move, his muscles frozen in one last act of submission as he kept his form like jongho had trained him to do, though he was looking down at the floor and sobbing openly. 

“youngie, baby, i need you to look at me, okay? and if you can’t, just listen to me. i’m gonna pick you up now, okay? we’re just gonna lay on the bed and talk.” jongho explained, trying his best not to tear up himself at the obvious distress his baby was going through. 

wooyoung nodded obediently, letting jongho pick him up and lay him down on the mattress, the younger following moments later. jongho pulled wooyoung into his chest, keeping his grip firm and his hold strong so wooyoung wouldn’t unravel any further. a solid presence always helped wooyoung during a crying fit. 

“you wanna tell me why you’re crying, baby?” jongho asked when wooyoung had calmed down, brushing some hair off of wooyoung’s forehead so he could press kisses into the skin. 

wooyoung sniffled, the guilt making his chest hurt on every breath in. 

“i-i messed up th-the scene and-and-and made sir call yel-yellow and...and ‘m _sorry_.” wooyoung hung his head in shame, fists balled into the fabric of his shirt as he twisted and pulled at it nervously. maybe jongho would go easy on his additional punishments he was sure to get after all he did that evening. 

jongho tutted softly, pulling wooyoung as close as possible, kissing all over his face and head until the older was a giggly puddle. then jongho pulled back to look at his baby fully, to take in his sparkling eyes and strawberry cheeks. 

“darling. my sweet, _beautiful_ , baby. sir isn’t mad at you. you didn’t mess up the scene, you were just more nervous than usual about it. probably because of what happened with the hyungs earlier this week, am i right?” 

wooyoung gasped and nodded quickly, amazed at how smart his sir was. he always knew exactly what and how wooyoung was feeling. wooyoung liked that. 

jongho chuckled to himself when he heard wooyoung muttering his thoughts out loud but didn’t mention it. 

“and sir only called yellow because he was worried about you, sweetheart. you didn’t do anything wrong and you didn’t hurt me, you were just getting too far in your head and we needed to take a break and bring you back.” 

wooyoung’s cheeks burned with embarrassment at the realisation that he’d misinterpreted the entire situation and ended up having a fit over nothing. he sighed as he came to terms with the idea of jongho adding more onto his punishment. 

“i’m sorry i overreacted, sir. i didn’t mean to get in my head like that. i’ll accept whatever added punishment you have without complaining.” wooyoung said sadly, mad with himself more than anyone. 

“sweetheart, i’m not mad at you. you’re not getting any punishment added on. you were nervous and misread the situation, it’s okay. just talk with me next time so it doesn’t get to this point, okay?” 

wooyoung felt his throat tighten again at jongho’s words, his chest burning with something close to love but not exactly there yet. jongho always knew what to say and always treated wooyoung so, so well. he loved his sir so, so, so much. 

“i love you too, baby. now, let’s get you back in position, okay?” 

wooyoung nodded furiously, scrambling off the bed and back onto his knees, hands on his thighs and head tilted up at jongho. wooyoung’s eyes were cloudy but not entirely distant as he stared up at jongho, pupils big and glossy. 

“darling, before we begin the scene again, give me your colour. be **_completely honest_ **with me, youngie.” jongho said seriously, moving to stand above wooyoung, making sure he didn’t look too serious so as to not upset his lover any more than he already had. 

“green, sir, so, _so_ green. greener than green.” wooyoung said almost immediately, bouncing slightly as he grinned at jongho, almost purring when the younger held his face in his large hands. 

“i’m glad you’re feeling better, baby, but keep in mind this is still a punishment.” 

wooyoung pouted but didn’t seem distressed. jongho pressed on. 

“now, tell me why you’re here, baby.” jongho said, sitting back down on the bed. his thighs were spread wide, his upper body propped up by an arm he leaned back on while the other gently coaxed wooyoung closer with a finger under his chin. 

“i-i’m here for my pun-punishment, sir.” wooyoung stuttered out, shuffling forward so he was caged in by jongho’s thighs. strong, thick thighs that always had room for wooyoung to perch himself on. he felt his body tilt into one of them, heavily leaning against jongho’s leg as he stared at jongho, falling a little further into his headspace. 

jongho had brought wooyoung down into his headspace enough times to know how to handle him, grabbing his hair and gently tugging the boy up until he was back in position. 

“yes, you are. good boy, sweetheart. remind me why my beautiful baby is being punished.” jongho’s voice tilted up a bit in an act of faux sympathy, something he knew wooyoung went wild for. 

it took wooyoung a few long seconds to register the question, his eyelids heavy but never fully closing, always looking adoringly at his lover. fuck, he loved his sir so much. and he knew that answering his question would make him happy. so wooyoung fought through the cotton balls filling his skull and attempted to put words together. 

“swore...swore at hwa hyungie.” wooyoung finally forced out, blinking owlishly at jongho. 

“what else, baby?” 

wooyoung whined, pouting at having to think of more words. he startled a bit when the fingers in his hair tightened their grip, reminding him that this was indeed a punishment that could worsen if he kept delaying it. 

“swore at...at hyungie and i.....i was messing around at practise and wasn’t listenin'.” wooyoung said breathily, his tongue feeling like it weighed a ton. 

“good, good baby. that’s two strikes this week, you’re improving. remember last week when you had seven strikes? you’re doing so much better, i must be training you well.” 

“you are! sir always teaches me _so_ well. training me so good, the best sir **ever**.” wooyoung slurred, his words jumbling together a bit. jongho knew he had to move onto the punishment soon or wooyoung will have fully dropped and it wouldn’t be safe to continue the scene. 

“and you’re the best baby ever, my love. now, let’s get you over my knee, hmm?” jongho said, sitting up straight so his legs would be stable enough to keep wooyoung from falling off. 

wooyoung nodded slowly, practically crawling his way up onto the bed and then onto jongho’s lap. he situated himself how jongho preferred him, hips over jongho’s right leg and wooyoung’s legs under jongho’s left leg to keep him from squirming. his upper body laid against the bed, his face turned to the side so he would still be able to see jongho. 

jongho’s hand came down to rub wooyoung’s back, his fingers occasionally catching on the waistband of his underwear before trailing back up to unravel the knots between his shoulder blades. 

“colour?” 

“green, sir.” 

jongho slowly, so slowly, pulled wooyoung’s underwear down and off his legs, setting them to the side before turning back to his baby. his hands ran over wooyoung’s ass soothingly, warming up the skin for the punishment it was about to receive. he felt wooyoung tense under his palms before quickly relaxing, obviously trying to hide his nerves so jongho wouldn’t scold him. 

“it’s okay if you’re nervous, darling. you know what to say if you want to stop. i won’t be mad, you won’t be in trouble, no more punishment, okay?” jongho said, lightly patting the supple flesh of the older’s ass. 

wooyoung took a deep breath and nodded, his arms coming together at the small of his back, fingers laced together. jongho smiled softly and held onto them with his own hand, finding the seeking of his touch to be slightly adorable. 

jongho took a deep breath of his own before he let himself fully fall into the role wooyoung currently needed. his back straightened out, making him seem impossibly tall and big as wooyoung watched him. _god_ , wooyoung felt so small. 

jongho’s thighs suddenly clamped down on wooyoung’s legs, helping keep wooyoung in place. his skin prickled slightly with nervousness but he knew jongho would take care of him. 

“you don’t have to count for me, just know that you’ll be getting ten for each strike. and you will still apologise and explain to me how you’ll do better next time after i’m done, okay?” 

“yes, sir. thank you, sir.” 

“good boy, youngie.” 

and with one final squeeze to his hands, jongho began the punishment. 

wooyoung couldn’t tell what was louder, his heartbeat in his ears or the sound of jongho’s broad palm making contact with wooyoung’s left cheek. wooyoung let out a high squeak, eyes clenching shut at the sharp sting reverberating through his skin and muscle. 

jongho’s swats came down faster after that, alternating sides and speeds and intensity until wooyoung was on his last two spanks. wooyoung had started crying by the fifth hit, hid his face in the blankets by the eleventh. but he didn’t colour out, he didn’t want to. the initial sting of the swats had faded into a comforting burn, the pain fading into a gentle thrumming under his veins that pushed him further into subspace. his whole body felt heavy, his nose stuffy and his eyes wet as he turned his head to look at his sir again. 

“two more, darling. you’ve done **so** well for me.” 

the last two were, by far, the hardest swats. jongho aimed them directly on his already aching sit spots, delivering the swats swiftly to each cheek so wooyoung could finally fully drop. 

“good boy, _good boy_ , wooyoung. you’re so good, my good baby. let’s get you up, okay?” jongho muttered, slowly and carefully moving wooyoung to sit up onto his lap. wooyoung’s bottom between his legs so it wouldn’t accidentally brush against jongho’s slacks. 

wooyoung fell into jongho’s chest, his arms limp between their bodies as he mumbled incoherent words into jongho’s collarbones. 

“last thing before you drop, youngie. you know what to do, baby.” jongho reminded him gently, using his thumbs to rub some feeling back into wooyoung’s shoulders. 

“mmmm....’m sorry f’r....f’r swearing at hwa-hwa ‘yung an’.......an’ being a brat at...at practise. thank you for.....for my pun...punishment, sir. i’ll a....apologise to hyungs tomorrow.” wooyoung whispered, the warmth of his beaten skin lulling him into a sleepy state. 

“beautiful, beautiful, baby. let’s get you laid down and cleaned up and then we’ll go to bed.” 

jongho tilted his body back until he hit the mattress, shuffling backwards until he was propped up against the pillows and wooyoung was on his stomach between the younger’s legs. wooyoung’s head rested on jongho’s sternum as he snuffled his nose into his bare shoulder, starting to suckle at the exposed skin. 

wooyoung had been doing that since their third scene together. they had talked about it later when wooyoung had fully come back to earth and he didn’t really have an explanation, just saying that having jongho so close, being able to feel him skin to skin like that did something to his brain and all he wanted to do was get him closer, hence trying to nibble his skin. 

jongho moved wooyoung’s arms to wrap around his waist, giggling when they sort of flopped onto the mattress on each side of him. jongho reached over to the bedside table, firstly grabbing the cup of juice he’d prepared before the scene. the metal straw clinked against the sides of the cup as he brought it up to wooyoung’s mouth. 

“baby, drink this and then you can have sir’s skin back, okay?” jongho offered, rubbing his knuckle over wooyoung’s cheek to get him to turn his head. he’d learned that little trick in one of his psychology classes in high school. 

wooyoung whined but obeyed, sluggishly turning his head to bite down on the straw. he lazily sipped at the apple juice until his tummy felt full and he unlatched, turning his face back into jongho’s neck and suckling on his collarbone. 

jongho set the cup down and picked up the lotion and cooling gel pack next, setting the gel pack down and pumping the lotion onto wooyoung’s skin directly. the older gasped at the sudden coldness, whimpering a little before going back to his suckling, his teeth digging a little into jongho’s skin. not enough to hurt but enough to ground him and give jongho an idea of how much he could handle. 

jongho did his best to have a light hand when he spread the lotion around, but he knew that any sort of touch would have wooyoung yelping. so with a heavy heart, he gently rubbed the lotion into wooyoung’s bruised skin, shushing him softly when the older whimpered and cried out. 

“almost done, almost done, my love. then you get the cold pack, okay? you love the cold pack, remember? you’re doing really well, baby.” jongho soothed, working quickly so wooyoung would feel better. 

finally, he finished with the lotion and could give wooyoung some immediate relief. he unfolded the cold pack and laid it out over wooyoung’s bottom, chuckling at the gasp and groan of appreciation wooyoung let out when the cooling gel hit his fiery skin. 

“doesn’t that feel good? you were _such_ a good boy for me, youngie. took your punishment so well. so, _so_ good.” jongho said, running his fingers through wooyoung’s hair. 

wooyoung whined quietly, wiggling his body around in an attempt to press his skin closer to jongho. jongho held him close, kissing all over his hair and shoulders that he could reach from the angle he was at. 

“alright, angel, it’s time to sleep. sir will wake you up before dinner, okay? just let yourself fall and i’ll be right here to catch you. you did so good today, you deserve to rest now. my beautiful baby. my _good_ baby.” 

wooyoung sniffed a few times before he removed his mouth from jongho’s clavicle, laying his cheek against the spit slicked skin and letting his muscles go lax. jongho reached up a hand and wooyoung welcomed two fingers into his mouth, his tongue running over the digits before it settled underneath them. jongho grabbed a small towel he had also prepared and set it underneath where wooyoung’s face rested against him, not wanting to be covered in drool while wooyoung slept. 

“goodnight, angel. i love you.” jongho whispered, kissing wooyoung’s forehead one last time. 

wooyoung mumbled something in return that jongho was going to take as an _i love you too_. he smiled to himself as he picked up his phone, texting the hyungs that they could come back to the dorms. 

he set his phone back down and just stared at wooyoung, running his fingers over his jaw and lips and nose. how jongho ever got lucky enough to call this angel his was beyond his comprehension, but he knew not to take any moment together for granted. he wanted to give wooyoung any and every thing he could ever want, whether it was letting the older steal his food at dinner or bending him over his knee and spanking his ass raw every friday night, jongho was willing to do it all. 

anything for his baby wooyoung.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, sorry my work is all over the place. i’m trying to work on small stories here and there so i can motivate myself to go back to older stuff and work on it. 
> 
> -grey


End file.
